Currently, the main design trends for an electronic device, such as an electronic product like a notebook, portable TV, cell phone, or PDA, are smallness, portability, and convenience of use.
A keyboard is a prevalent information input device for an electronic product. Several conventional methods of making a keyboard small, portable, and convenient to use have been provided, for example a foldable keyboard. The foldable keyboard may be folded to reduce its lateral length for convenient transport thereof. However, the volume of the foldable keyboard which is folded is not reduced. To the contrary, additional space between the folded portions of the foldable keyboard may be required for storing the foldable keyboard, resulting in increasing the occupying space of the keyboard.
The most popular method of minimizing a keyboard is to reduce the size of the keys and the intervals there between. However, the minimized keys with smaller intervals there between are contrary to the principle of the ergonomics. Such keys more easily tire a user and reduce the effectiveness and accuracy of information input.